


And At Last I See the Light

by Crows_Imagine



Series: Karasuno 2nd Years Fanweek 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ennoshita makes a parody of Tangled, M/M, also mentions of throwing up so beware, my friend Sal had the seasick idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Ennoshita has the brilliant idea to make his next movie parody of Tangled.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Kinoshita Hisashi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Karasuno 2nd Years Fanweek 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849312
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	And At Last I See the Light

“Sick?” Hinata whisper-shouts.

“Sick!” Yamaguchi nods.

“She’s sick?” Yachi asks as she approaches the group, holding Tsukishima’s costume. Tsukishima wrinkles his nose at it.

“Sick,” Hinata and Yamaguchi confirm.

“Oh man, that stinks that she’s sick,” Yachi hums. “Tsukishima, you can’t hide! This is your costume!”

“Who’s sick?” Kageyama asks, looking up from his phone.

“Michimiya-san is sick!” Hinata repeats.

From his director’s chair, Chikara rubs his forehead and lets out a big sigh.Won’t be the last sigh for a while. Everyone is chattering around like the sudden stomach bug of their female lead is going to ruin the day. Well, they’re not wrong. Michimiya is the lead and without a lead, then the movie changes drastically. Normally Chikara doesn't mind changing the script, but that isn’t the goal for this one.

Michimiya texted him half an hour ago, having been hit with a nasty stomach bug. From the many typos and poor spelling, it doesn't take a genius to figure out she is terribly unwell. He wished her his best wishes, but that does leave him without a Rapunzel. Kind of the point for the entire film. Without Rapunzel’s hair, there is very much no “Tangled.”

“What do we do, Mr. Director?” Yahaba asks, working yet again on the music for the film.

“Not sure,” Chikara replies. He really has no clue what he wants to do.

“I think it’s an obvious solution,” Kinoshita pipes up, holding Michimiya’s dress. “You.”

“Me or Yahaba?”

“You,” Kinoshita answers. “You wear this.”

Yahaba snickers. “What?” Chikara asks, trying to figure out what Kinoshita has up his sleeve.

“You wear this and wear the wig,” Kinoshita says, tossing the dress to Chikara. He catches it, frowning at the purple fabric. 

“This was the bigger dress, the one that the company goofed up,” Kinoshita continues as Narita comes around with the wig. “They said to keep it when they sent the correct size for Michimiya-san. Which means you can’t say that we don’t have a dress that won’t fit you!”

“What the hell are you doing?” Chikara demands.

Narita plops the wig on top of his head. “Yep, it’ll work.”

“What?!”

“Hisashi and Kazuhito told me their idea!” Noya bounces over to them, dressed in his green outfit. If this was a high-budget film- well, a proper film with a real budget- there would be special effects to edit in a chameleon and horse. Noya is excited to be Pascal, but Tsukishima is less than pleased he’s playing the horse Maximus. Chikara only convinced him by reminding him that acting in films is something to put on a resume, as well as his character gets to charge and fight Tanaka. That really sealed the deal.

“It’s genius!” Noya continues. “Our darling Chika as the beautiful Rapunzel~”

“We won’t have a director,” Chikara reminds them. “I know some actors direct and act in their own films, but I’m not sure that’s a good idea. There’s no one even to be the director anyway.”

“Come on, Chikara,” Narita says. “I’m sure I can handle it. I know enough on what to do, after watching you and reading those books you recommend. I got this. And more importantly, you got this.”

“I haven’t even acted in one of my films,” Chikara protests.

“Today is a good day to start!” Kinoshita beams, leaning against Noya’s side.

“He’s right,” Noya says, tip-toeing to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Why are you guys so determined to get me to play Rapunzel?” The question goes over their heads as Kinoshita tugs him to the changing room.

“I’ll go tell Ryuu!” Noya chirps as the other three go inside.

“Strip! So I can make sure the outfit works,” Kinoshita grins. He’s having far too much fun with this. “Narita has the long wig and also the braided one. It’s really good that you did non-Rapunzel scenes yesterday. It’ll work out great for the schedule. Chikara come on, take off your pants!”

“That sounds awful,” Chikara mutters. He really isn’t getting out of this. But… there are worse things that can be done. And with another sigh, he starts getting changed and minutes later, Narita is carrying the hair in his arms and Kinoshita gives Chikara the frying pan. “Ready for your first scene, princess!”

“I literally hate all of you.”

“You sound like Tsukishima.”

“Being blond suits you, Chika!” He turns to Tanaka’s voice. Dressed like Flynn Rider, he looks really nice. Really nice and how can someone look that good in a vest-

And that’s when it hits him.

That’s why all three of them wanted him to play Rapunzel. Because Tanaka is his Flynn, or rather Eugene.

“It does, doesn't it?” Kinoshita says. “Especially when it’s in his braid.”

“I’m going to kill you.”

“With love,” Kinoshita says with a bat of his eyes.

“Having a boyfriend made you too cheeky,” Chikara huffs.

“Maybe so,” Kinoshita says. “We got the castle scene first! Look at it this way, you know exactly what you want Rapunzel to do, as the director.”

“Ready in five!” Narita yells. “Oh, I get to sit in the director’s chair now.”

“Really hate you all.”

“You look nervous,” Tanaka says, sitting in the chair for their first scene of the day. Yamaguchi and Yachi start tying him up in the long blond extensions they bought, to attach them to the wig so they can be pulled on without ruining the wig itself.

“I don’t act, I direct. I stay behind the camera, not in front of it.”

“I like it,” Tanaka responds. “Being an actor is so cool! You get to do fun stuff and be a badass. Not that I’m not always a badass, of course.”

“Of course,” Chikara says, smile tugging at his lips. Tanaka always finds a way to cheer him up. It’s not a surprise at how hard he’s fallen for the wing spiker. Now it’s just a test of making sure that doesn't come out during filming.

This will be a big challenge

~~

The further the filming goes on, the more Chikara relaxes. They film all the scene where Flynn Rider sneaks into the tower and Rapunzel offers the deal with the lanterns, then what he dubs ‘Rapunzel’s existential crisis scene’ right after Rapunzel leaves the tower for the first time and is in a mix of euphoria and guilt.

It’s not until the Snuggly Duck bar scene when Narita pauses the scene while Akaashi the cameraman checks the angles for a certain line, that Chikara realizes he’s disappointed whenever they stop filming, even for minutes.

“You felt it, didn’t ya?” Tanaka grins at him.

“Huh?”

“That rush. When you don’t want to stop, even for a second. I think ya like being in front of the camera for a change, Chika-chan.”

“You’ve been calling me that lately,” Chikara notices. The past few weeks Tanaka let it slip out. Narita and Kinoshita teased him whenever he said nothing about it. Noya wiggled his eyebrows at him, too.

Damn the lot of them.

Tanaka blushes. “Well, it’s cute.”

“I- Well, yeah.” Cute from his lips.

“Like-”

“Ready to go! Rolling in 5, 4, 3, 2-” 

They’re back in positions like it never happened.

~~

The day flies by and Chikara doesn't know when he’s had this much fun in ages. They’re surprisingly on schedule, or as best as they can be because no movies ever go perfectly on schedule. The sunset barely starts as they’re preparing for the boat and lantern scene.

Chikara’s stomach drops. He intended to have the boat not too far from the dock, so he and the camera crew can stay on the dock as they film the lantern scene, even going so far as to purchase rope to tie one side of the boat so they really can’t drift away during filming.

But the world smiled too much on him earlier that day and Narita is excited to use the back-up boat for the crew to sail out further into the middle of the lake.

“The lighting is really nice there,” Narita explains to him and Tanaka as Yachi and Yamaguchi prepare the lanterns. Everyone else who is not part of the camera crew will light lanterns and push them into the sky for the scene. Really, it’ll be beautiful and maybe Chikara can appreciate it during editing. Right now, though, he’ll have to try not to throw up.

He gets awful seasickness. One time when he was five, he went fishing with his older cousins and not even ten minutes after starting, they had to sail back and drop him off with his aunts, having heaved up his guts while they went back to shore.

Hopefully singing and focusing on acting will distract him. And he’s a lot bigger than little five-year-old Chikara. So he keeps his seasickness to himself and buckles up, letting Kinoshita add more flowers to his braided wig. Hopefully it’ll be fine.

Kinoshita helps Chikara get into the boat, then Tanaka.

“Don’t fall or it’ll be really embarrassing,” Kinoshita says, placing the two unlit lanterns behind Tanaka’s seat. “I’ll make it a meme to haunt you for the rest of your life.”

“Got it,” Tanaka laughs and Chikara’s heart feels lighter.

Of course it gets heavy again as Narita starts up the camera crew’s boat. The one for Rapunzel and Flynn is a classic wooden one, with an electric as a backup, now used for the crew. With the rope attached to the wooden one, both boats sail to the center of the lake. Everyone on shore starts lighting the lanterns, which paint the beautiful sunset.

“You look nervous,” Tanaka whispers, barely audible with the roar of the engine. 

“I get seasick,” Chikara murmurs.

Tanaka’s eyes widen. “Should we-”

“No, don’t say anything. I don’t want to ruin the scene.”

“Chikara-”

Why does his given name sound so perfect from his mouth? “Seriously, Tanaka. I’ll be okay.” He musters a half-hearted smile, which somewhat reassures Tanaka.

“Let me know if you gotta hurl or somethin’,” Tanaka says, rubbing his thumbs over Chikara’s hands.

“I will. Thank you, Ryuu.” Chikara doesn't even realize the given name slipped out until he saw Tanaka’s eyes widen.

“Ready?” Narita asks before either can say anything. He always has good timing like that.

“Yeah,” Tanaka says, squeezing Chikara’s hands. “We’re ready.”

Each time Tanaka has sung, he’s had to keep himself from swooning. The voice that he has, it makes his heart happy and soul come to life. Not too deep, not too high, a beautiful voice that is a little rough around the edges.

A voice that makes him fall even more in love with Tanaka Ryuunosuke. He only hopes his own is enough.

They go through the song a couple of times from various angles. The way Tanaka looks at him, it’s definitely how Flynn Rider, how Eugene, looks at Rapunzel. Eyes full of love and wonder. Chikara ignores how it’s meant for his character, pretending that it’s for him.

He’s expecting Narita to call ‘cut,’ when he hears a loud, “Oh shit” from the automatic boat. Tanaka blinks as he looks over.

Chikara’s head whips around fast. “What happened?”

“Looks like the engine broke!” Noya gleefully says. 

“Why do you sound happy?!”

“It’ll be fine,” Narita says, looking positively unbothered. “My uncle has a boat like this. Sometimes it sputters out, I bet it’ll be fine soon.”

"You know how boats get," Yahaba says, waving his hand nonchalantly.

“I don’t think boats should be doing that,” Chikara says.

“You worry too much,” Kinoshita says, settling on Noya’s lap. “It’ll be fine!”

“Keiji, do you know how to fix boats? Don’t your parents have a boat?”

“They do,” Akaashi says.

“And?”

Akaashi shrugs. “It’ll be fine.”

“You’re all being weird,” Chikara huffs.

“Don’t worry about it,” Tanaka says, regaining his attention. “Hey, focus on me.” Even though the cameras aren’t rolling, he holds Chikara’s hands tightly.

“I’ve been fine, but with nothing to distract me, I’m afraid I’ll throw up,” Chikara admits.

“I’ll just have to distract ya then!” Tanaka grins. “I got a joke book last week, I knew it’d come in handy!”

He goes through a long list of jokes. Even the boring ones Tanaka tells with such a funny voice and excited eyes, Chikara laughs anyway. Maybe he’ll be fine after all.

The boat shifts and he jumps. “Fuck!”

Tanaka slowly moves closer. “Hey, hey. Don’t worry. I got you.” 

Chikara glances up only to see Tanaka right there. “You always do.”

He grins widely. “Don’t I?”

“Yeah…”

Despite the automatic boat being meters away, they feel like worlds away.

“You look pretty in purple,” Tanaka mumbles. One hand reaches up to brush a lock of the wig back behind a flower. He hesitates, but leaves his hand right by his cheek.

Chikara thinks of himself as calm, collected. Except when he’s being a raging bisexual and blurts out, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d said you wanted to kiss me.”

“You do know better because you’re always right,” Tanaka says, face darker than Hinata’s hair. “Can I?”

“Oh my gods.”

“Wh- sorry!” Tanaka tries to scoot away, but Chikara yanks him closer.

“No, I’m sorry. I mean- yeah. I’m shocked, that’s all. But you should kiss me. Like, a lot.”

Tanaka sputters. “R-really?”

“Yeah-” 

Chikara scoots closer this time, one hand resting gently on Tanaka’s chest. “You should.”

Tanaka leans forward and Chikara meets him halfway.

Smooth. Incredible. Soft.

Perfect.

Chikara wraps his arms around Tanaka and he feels the wing spiker’s hand on his lower back and one cupping his cheek.

“About time,” Akaashi mutters, reaching behind Narita and starting up the engine. “I’m starving, I want to go get our takeout. They’re probably waiting on our orders.”

"We ordered everyone pizza while you two were having your love fest," Yahaba tells them, stretching his arms.

“You fucking lied about the engine!” Chikara manages, when he pulls himself away from Tanaka, only to be tugged again in another deep kiss.

“I don’t think you’ll mind,” Noya cackles.

Chikara laces his fingers with Tanaka’s. “I don’t.”

“Me either,” Tanaka chuckles against his lips.

“You’re welcome!” Kinoshita calls.

Chikara squeezes Tanaka’s hand. “And at last I see the light…”

**Author's Note:**

> [ Art ](https://humbuns.tumblr.com/post/626209677757284352/a-very-late-collab-piece-i-did-with-my-friend) The art my friend did!


End file.
